Clumsy Ersatz Angel
by faorism
Summary: Kakairu. There had been nothing that Iruka had denied him. warning: SnJ!Iruka


**Clumsy Ersatz Angel**  
or: there is a reason faor doesn't write het...

_Author_: fallen-angel-of-repression  
_Series_: Naruto  
_Pairing_: Kakashi/Iruka  
_Genre_: Romance  
_Word Count_: 1514  
_Progress_: Complete.  
_Notes_: NC-17. Non-AU, but no spoilers. femme!Iruka. het sex (ergh...). For the following: **kakairu_kink** (prompt: sexy-no-jutsu'ed Iruka); **52_flavours** (prompt: 18- strange as a dream's mad imaginings); and **31_days** (prompt: 1- a clumsy ersatz angel).

_Summary_: There had been nothing that Iruka had denied him.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Naruto franchise or any characters or events that align with those of the series, and do not claim to do so. I also do not claim to own any copyrighted items, any items not copyrighted but still owned by another party, any real locations I may mention, or crossed-over characters I may incorporate. I do own this story, the plot, and any original characters or locations I create.

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

Without warning, the man on top of Iruka pulled out of their kiss. The brunet whined and attempted to pull his lover back, but was wholly unable. Instead, Kakashi examined the muscular decorum of Iruka's chest with _that_ singular expression, and the younger man knew that tonight they would deviate. They would do something in the realm of that which was _unique and unusual_. Kakashi stared at Iruka, sharingan flaring as he mentally scrolled through all the possible ways in which the night could continue.

Although the ex-ANBU was no stranger to his body, Iruka fought the urge to blush at the sheer intensity of his lover's passionate gaze. "What will it be tonight?" Iruka asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Blinking out of his self-induced haze, the fair-haired man passively quipped, "You may not like this one."

Despite his first impulses, the brunet managed not to roll his eyes. By now, he was more than used to the older man's queer requests, which had always been downright outlandish—perhaps illegal—and as strange as a dreamer's mad imaginings. However much it sometimes shocked him that his lover could come up with half the stuff he did, there had been nothing that Iruka denied him. (That was not to say that every deviance was rewarded with an exceptional high, but the two had at least tried everything that tickled their curiosity.) "Don't be daft. Tell me so we can get on with it."

"Sexy-no-jutsu."

No further elaboration was given, but none more was needed. "Really?" Iruka said, scratching the scar across his nose. A simple shrug was the reply. Iruka closed his eyes and twisted his hands to form the hand signs repeating the other's last words.

Iruka felt himself change and morph into the being his lover wanted for the night. Immediately, he felt the change in, well, two very important areas of his body: in one, something was missing; and in the other, two things—two _obtusely_ heavy things—had been added.

As soon as the transformation was complete, Iruka felt a palm cup his left breast (now that was awkward to think...). The hand tested the weight of the flesh, discovering that it was a happy medium between average and large. The sensation of having _more_ sent strange tendrils of confused desire through the chuunin's body. Kakashi's thumb brushed over the dusty brown nipple as his other hand gently explored the new curves of his lover's form. Bringing his lips to the brunet's mouth savagely, Kakashi squeezed the nub. A fan of rough nipple-play, he pinched and never let go; just squeezing and turning and pulling. Iruka knew what the ex-ANBU was waiting for, and it was not too long until he felt the sting of his nipple getting worked over for so long.

Iruka's low moan brought on the next stage of their night. Never letting go of the left nipple, Kakashi brought his right hand up between him and Iruka's face, holding the three middlemost digits stiff and expectant. Taking the cue, Iruka left a small kiss on the jounin's lips before running his tongue over the fingers presented to him. He reveled in their taste, happily taking all three in his mouth as Kakashi planted hot, wet kisses on the nipple he still refused to let go.

Iruka continued to lick and suck on the fingers until he coated them with as much saliva as he could without it dripping. When he stopped, Kakashi removed his hand from Iruka's mouth and sent them straight to the brunet's crotch. Iruka stretched his legs apart, holding them in a position slightly less than a right angle, as Kakashi's fingers paused at the very top of where the sensitive slit started. He let the moistness of his fingers just... sit for a while—his left hand tightening all the while. Iruka breathed softly yet raggedly; electric jolts radiated from his left nub and the touch to his altered sex only heightened the feeling. Without warning, Kakashi dipped just a bit deeper and pressed down. Iruka shuddered and whimpered, unsure of how to truly describe the new sensations building in his body. It was nothing like what he usually felt... Nothing at all. He couldn't say that he liked these better, but they were... different. Iruka didn't know what to do with his body, or how to ensure that Kakashi was pleasured as well, so he settled on tugging the fair-haired man's head back up to his lips once again.

Kakashi prolonged the experience for as long as he possibly could. It was not unpleasant for the brunet, as he enjoyed the how very taxing it felt as the heat slowly—languidly—built. Wetness dribbles out of him, and Iruka can do nothing but allow the liquid to fall down his velvet slit.

Iruka groaned as Kakashi finally pressed deeper and deeper, now with his middle and ring finger rubbing in rough circles that pleasure Iruka so much more than the gentle stroking. Suddenly, Iruka felt a sharp spark, and he hissed in appreciation. Kakashi repositioned Iruka's limbs slowly and knowingly, bending the chuunin's knees to give him some leverage. Now with a better angle, the older man pressed hard and began... almost tapping the moistening flesh, never letting go but always changing the pressure. He randomly rotated his fingertips, pushing against the bowl and just circling and circling.

By now, the nipple play was really next to nothing, so Kakashi finally released the now raw nipple. He moved down to sit between Iruka's spread legs. Smiling devilishly, Kakashi dropped his head between Iruka's thighs and licked Iruka's sex. The brunet groaned, throwing his hands to the edge of the bed and clasping onto the bed sheets. The tongue curved all around tasting—enjoying. The chuunin gasped and inhaled deeply as he began to slowly lifts his hips into Kakashi's hand and tongue again and again. Never did Kakashi stop with the tapping or the circles; that is, until Iruka's clumsy thrusts became quicker and shorter, his breasts shifting with every movement. Kakashi's hand switched from its previous ministrations to echoing the pace the brunet set, making sure to apply pressure just when Iruka bucked into him.

After the seventh time, a blinding shock riddled every pore of Iruka's body, and he whimpered his lover's name. Blissful exhaustion blanketed over the brunet as Kakashi heightened his assault. Quickly regaining at least some of his composure, Iruka repeated his previous movements (with a little more direction) until he felt that burst again. Then he thrust thrice more, and felt it _again_. He was utterly wet at this point, and he knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me," the chuunin sighed.

Quickly moving from Iruka's sex to his neck, Kakashi growled a short string of curses and desperate thanks before biting onto the chuunin's jugular. Hands gripping onto Iruka's soft hips, the ex-ANBU let the head of his erection tease the shuddering opening before deftly thrusting in. Iruka cried the other's name once again, followed by a string of fragmented sighs and moans. His body swallowed Kakashi effortlessly, stretching to allow to maximum comfort. Again, it was _very_ different from what the brunet was used to: not unpleasant, but he could say for sure he more preferred the delicious invasion of the same cock breaching his tight ass. Even with the comparison in mind, Iruka felt a steady rush of pleasure and peace flood through his body as Kakashi moved within him. The older man's pace grew frantic as before long, Iruka felt hot seed fill his already wet cavity.

Kakashi, face showing his satisfaction and bliss, slipped out of Iruka and fell beside him. Not wasting a second of time, Iruka dispelled the jutsu, mentally groaning when he felt wetness encircling the base of his limp cock. Their orgasms had to go somewhere...

After a few long moments of breathing silently, Iruka turned to his lover. "So?"

Kakashi pressed a kiss to the brunet's shoulder. "So what?"

"So how did a man who is exclusively gay enjoy a rump with a female body? Was it all that it was cracked up to be?"

"I think you turned a part of me straight tonight, Iruka," Kakashi smirked before nibbling on the flesh he just kiss. "But don't worry. It's only straight for you."

"Oh, no. I'm not doing that again for a _long_ time."—"Why?"—"Because I was in a hedge, I was clumsy, and I hate being a clumsy hedge."

Kakashi let the comment sit in the air between them for a moment before gently locking eyes with Iruka. The brunet blushed at the way in which devotion, affection and a little bit of lust clouded the differently colored irises. "Ah, but you're a—no, you're my little clumsy ersatz angel."

As the fair-haired man tenderly placed one last kiss on Iruka's lips before lying down to sleep, Iruka decided that _maybe_—just _maybe—it_ wouldn't be so bad to appease the newfound straight boy within Kakashi every once in a while.

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-


End file.
